Pac-Man Bins
Summary A Pac-Man Bin is the name given to all types of bins which are known to be carnivorous in nature - the name coming from the chomping motion they make during a chase. They do still work as regular bins would, however. That is, until they're ready to strike. The first Pac-Man Bins were discovered in the SFX schoolyards, where they reportedly chased and attempted to swallow students who wandered to close. Since their initial discovery￼, more and more Pac-Man Bins have shown up around the area, often varying in shape and size. One thing that does not change though, is their ravenous appetites. It was later revealed that these anomalous effects occurred as a result of Richard's presence at SFX where, unbeknownst to Richard himself, his miasma produced mutations in the bins' chemical structure that caused them to automatically react to localised movements in an aggressive manner - not unlike a venus flytrap plant. The means by how the bins actually carry these actions out, however, are currently unknown. Stats and Abilities Tier: 'Varies with bin type/size, but typically ranges from '''10C '- '''8C Powers and Abilities: * Eating - Pac-Man Bins are able to eat anything that can fit inside of them. Once the lid shuts down on something, it will likely never escape in time. * Rickstench - Inhaling the pungent stench produced by the insides of these bins can sometimes be enough to incapacitate people. At the very least their guard will be lowered, which makes coming in for the kill easier. * Long Lifespans - Being made of plastic, and sometimes even metal, it takes many years, sometimes even centuries or millennia, for these bins to naturally degrade. * Propagation - The rate at which Pac-Man Bins are created increases exponentially, spreading almost like a virus. This means their population can't be extinguished easily. * Wheels - Some Pac-Man Bins have wheels at the bottom, making moving and transport much quicker and easier. These are the most common of Pac-Man Bins, due to their greater success in chasing prey and escaping capture. Weaknesses: * Size Limits - Pac-Man Bins are only able to swallow things that can physically fit inside of them, so if you're too large to fit, you're in luck. * Heat - The plastic Bins in particular are weak to high temperatures, causing them to melt, and ultimately killing them. * Speed - Most Pac-Man Bins are relatively slow-moving, and so most people can avoid them in time. Even moreso, wheel-less Pac-Man Bins are essentially immobile, so it is rare that people fall prey to them. Trivia * Pac-Man Bins share the same properties as Richard's bad (The Void) in regards to how they're inanimate objects that will consume anything. The difference is, that The Void is not limited by the size of its prey, nor by its carrying capacity (which is essentially infinite). * All Pac-Man Bins have a yellow body, which makes them far easier to recognise. This doesn't mean all yellow bins are Pac-Man Bins though. * So far, the NSoH have been successful in their attempts at containing the populations of Pac-Man Bins within Liverpool, partly in thanks to their yellow colouring making them easier to discern. * The only people that Pac-Man Bins don't attack are bin men, as without their assistance, they could not be emptied in order to feed again. They won't attack anyone/anything that belongs to Richard either.